


How it all started

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [1]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For StrictlyFromCorn who inspired me. How F & G first got it together in NY. My first attempt so forgive errors but I'd love comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Two weeks after their first date Fred and Ginger had managed to find a few opportunities to see each other in spite of a busy schedule of theatre performances. Sometimes it was a brief lunch date before matinees, occasionally a movie and a couple of Sundays strolling in Central Park.

Today was going to be special, however, as by a quirk of fate neither had theatre commitments this evening so Fred had planned dinner at the Casino in the Park, dancing to Eddy Duchin and then… well who knew what.

Although neither of them acknowledged it verbally they both knew that they were becoming more and more attracted to each other and a sense of mutual dependence was very strong.

Fred had arranged for a private table, away from other diners, and they enjoyed their meal in seclusion, chattering about the theatre, joking and feeding each other titbits from each other’s plate. Ginger was at her bubbliest and Fred loved her animation and sheer joy in life. There was a lot of handholding and playing footsie which they both fondly believed was unnoticed by the waiters.

Later as Fred led her out onto the dance floor it didn’t take minutes before she was tightly enfolded in his arms. They moved slowly and lovingly to the music with Fred gently squeezing her hand as she caressed the back of his neck. Totally lost in the dance they failed to notice the admiring glances they attracted with their sinuous movements.

Three hours passed in what seemed like moments and soon the band was playing their closing tune. As the last note sounded Fred led Ginger to the bandstand.  
‘Thanks Eddy, that was great’  
‘It was a pleasure Fred. Seeing you and Ginger dancing so well together makes changing my programme worthwhile’  
Ginger was beginning to catch on.  
‘Say Eddy I noticed you played some of my favourite songs. I thought it was a happy coincidence’  
‘Well Ginger,’ said Eddy turning towards Fred, ‘Perhaps he can explain’  
Fred was by now blushing furiously.  
‘Gin, I just thought you’d like to hear a few familiar tunes’  
‘Don’t you believe him’, interjected Eddy, ‘He had it all planned’  
‘Did you Fred?’ said Ginger, her eyes shining.  
Fred shuffled his feet avoiding her gaze.  
‘It’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much’  
Ginger rose on her heels and gave Fred a passionate kiss. Fred, although taken aback, was more than willing to reciprocate with equal passion of his own. They both simultaneously appeared to remember where they were and broke apart, much to Eddy’s amusement.  
‘I guess we’d better be going’, stammered Fred and taking Ginger’s arm in his propelled her towards the door. As they collected their coats Ginger burst out laughing.  
‘You’re such a sweetie Fred, I do love being with you.’  
‘ I just wanted you to have a good time Ginger’, he said gently as he held out her coat for her.  
Leaving the nightspot they found Fred’s car waiting, his chauffeur with his hand on the passenger door. Fred turned to Ginger,  
‘Would you like me to walk you back to your apartment – it’s only a couple of blocks?’  
‘That’ll be swell Fred’, smiled Ginger. She didn’t want a third party spoiling this special evening.

With the chauffeur dismissed Fred tenderly put his arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her into him as tightly as he dared.  
‘It’s been a lovely night Fred. I’ll never forget it as long as I live’.  
‘I wanted it to be great for you. You deserve the best’.  
‘We’ve had such a marvellous couple of weeks. I feel as if I’ve known you for ever’, said Ginger turning her face towards Fred.  
He responded not with words but a deep, hard kiss. They clung together, Fred gently moving his hand across her back as she tugged at his lapels to bring him even closer.

When they finally broke for breath they found neither could speak. They both stood as if fixed by each other’s eyes, lips parted and breathing heavily.  
‘Guess we’d better move on ‘, said Fred huskily, putting his arm about her waist. Her hand rested easily on his shoulder and they walked on rather too briskly, neither needing to say anymore just then.

All too soon they arrived at the doors of Ginger’s apartment block. As Fred moved to give her a goodnight kiss Ginger stopped him and said in a whisper, ‘ Mom’s away for the next three nights. As we’ve got the apartment to ourselves would you like to come up for a coffee?’  
Fred nodded his agreement and the two of them were soon entering her room.  
‘Take off your coat and relax while I put on the coffee’, said Ginger as she went into the kitchen.  
Fred eased himself onto the sofa, loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. When Ginger rejoined him he beckoned her to his side and snuggled her in his arms. As he leaned in for another kiss Ginger put her hands to his chest.  
‘Fred, we are good together aren’t we?’  
‘Yeah, we’ve had so much fun and,’ Fred hesitated, ‘I’ve grown very attached to you’  
‘I feel the same about you too, so’. She stopped and took a deep breath. ‘So if you want to take this any further I’m happy for that to happen tonight’.

Fred didn’t reply but cupping her face in his hands kissed her deeply and passionately. When he released her she began to unbutton her blouse and taking his hand pressed it against her breast. Fred caressed her then gently pulled her blouse from her shoulders.  
‘You have beautiful breasts Ginge’, he whispered and she drew his head down to her chest. Whilst she reached under his shirt to stroke his back, he nuzzled and teased her.  
Abruptly he raised his head and stood up. Taking her hands he lifted her from the sofa and said, ‘Where’s your bedroom?’  
Ginger smiled and led him to her room.

They stood at the foot of her bed and simultaneously started to giggle.  
‘We’re gonna have a lot of fun’, she laughed.  
‘I know we’re gonna have lots of fun’, he grinned.  
They quickly removed the rest of their clothes and fell into an embrace on the bed.  
‘I want to take this slowly’, he said. ‘I want to get to know your body and what you like and what you don’t’.  
‘That sounds good to me Fred’.  
And indeed for the half hour the couple loved and laughed with kisses and caresses as they discovered more and more about each other. As they finally lay still Ginger whispered, ‘I think it’s time now Fred’.  
He dropped his hand to stroke Ginger in her most sensitive area. She squirmed under his touch and moved her hips to accommodate his searching fingers. As his pressure increased he was gratified to feel her muscles tightening around him. She began to moan quietly and Fred eased his body over hers, entering her with the utmost tenderness. Their lovemaking reflected their dancing. They moved in complete harmony, matching the rhythms of each other and moving as one. Finally a surge of what seemed like pure electricity passed between them and they came to an ecstatic climax.

They lay entwined, hearts pounding, not wanting to let go of each other.  
‘Fred, you’re wonderful’, said Ginger gazing into his warm hazel eyes.  
Fred couldn’t speak – his heart was totally lost. He had never felt any love in his life like the emotion he felt for Ginger. He couldn’t believe that she could have given herself to him so completely. He rolled to her side, cradling her in his arms. She felt tears wetting her cheek and realised Fred was weeping out of sheer joy.  
‘Oh, Ginge, I love you so much’.  
‘ Me too, forever’.

Next morning she awoke to find Fred staring down at her.  
‘Hello’, she smiled, ‘how long have you been awake?’  
‘I’ve been watching you sleep, Ginge. You’re just as beautiful asleep as you are awake.’  
‘They say, Fred, it’s the ultimate trust to fall asleep with someone. And I do trust you, I trust you with my life’.  
‘I never would have believed I’d love like this. Whatever happens I’ll love you for the rest of my life.’  
Ginger pulled Fred’s face towards her and gave him a loving kiss. They remained locked together for a long while until she said with a giggle,  
‘Do you do encores Fred?’  
Naturally in the best theatrical tradition Fred was only too eager to oblige his girl.

When they eventually were both played out and quietly cuddling it suddenly occurred to Fred that he was ravenous.  
‘Right Ginge’, he said clambering out of bed, ‘time for breakfast. What would my baby like?’  
‘Can you cook Fred?’  
‘Well no’, he replied sheepishly and bit his bottom lip.  
‘Typical’, laughed Ginger, ‘you treat a man to a good time and you still have to cook for him.’  
‘Aw, Ginge’  
‘Go and have a shower and I’ll make scrambled eggs for us both.’  
‘Thanks baby’, said Fred giving her a quick peck on the cheek, ‘You’re a sweetie’.  
She began to prepare to cook then thought better of it and joined Fred in the shower. He greeted her with warm soapy arms and despite all the tickling and horseplay both finally managed to emerge all washed and brushed up.

After they’d eaten Fred suggested they have a walk in the park.  
‘I don’t have to be at the theatre till about 6.30 and I guess that’s the same for you’.  
‘It is but I’ll need to be back by around 5.00 to organise a few things’.  
‘Well I hate to leave you, even for a minute but we’ve got to earn a living. I’ll pick you up after the show assuming that’s ok with you’.  
‘If you think I’d turn that down you must be crazy’.  
‘I am’, said Fred, ‘crazy for you’.  
‘You’ll stay the night, won’t you?’  
‘Unless I get a better offer.’  
Ginger thumped his arm in reply.

They spent a happy couple of hours just walking arm in arm and chattering away about nothing consequential until they had to go their separate ways to be ready for evening performances.  
‘See you later baby,’ Fred said with an affectionate squeeze. ‘Where d’ya like go for dinner tonight?’  
‘If it’s all the same to you Fred I’d sooner grab a late supper at a diner and get you back to mine as quickly as possible’.  
‘Swell, I like a lady who knows what she wants’, he grinned and planted a parting kiss on her lips.

They got back to the apartment after a quiet Italian meal. Fred was in a very playful frame of mind.  
‘The way you gobbled down that spaghetti, I guess you couldn’t wait to get back here’.  
‘I noticed you weren’t exactly a slouch yourself’, she said digging him in the ribs.  
‘ Come on cutie’, he replied, half dragging her into the bedroom, ‘we have things to do’.

Their lovemaking was even more passionate and, without any inhibitions, even more inventive as each sort to give as much pleasure to each other. When, eventually, both of them had to succumb to sleep they lay entwined as if bound by an invisible cord.

They were in much the same position when they woke and greeted each other with a morning kiss.  
‘Do you want breakfast Fred?’  
‘Well funnily enough I’m not in the mood to eat – I’d much rather snuggle with you’.  
‘I know how you feel – I couldn’t eat a thing right now.’  
He spooned her, placing his hand on her stomach.  
‘Ginge, I’m not sure how to say this. We’ve had a lot of fun and great loving but shouldn’t I be taking precautions?’  
‘Oh Fred, apart from mom you’re the only one I’ve ever told this to. I had some sort of infection as a child. The doctors said I would never be able to conceive’.  
‘Oh sweetie how awful for you’, said Fred holding her more tightly. ‘Did you want children?’  
‘It might have been nice down the line but I’ve learned to live with it’  
‘Thanks for telling me Ginge. That must have been so hard’.  
‘I’ve told you Fred, I can trust you with anything’. She hesitated, ‘It won’t change things between us will it?’  
As she spoke her eyes began to water and Fred, seeing her distress, kissed her eyelids.  
‘ Nothing’s changed. I love you. Don’t cry, I can’t bear it’.  
Ginger turned to stroke Fred’s jaw and replied, ‘I’m ok, I’m with you’.  
He held her very close for a few minutes until he sensed she had regained her composure.  
‘Thanks Fred, I love you very much’.  
Sensing now was a good time Fred reached down to the side of the bed.  
‘I saw this and thought of you’, he said handing over a white box marked Tiffany.  
‘For me Fred’, she said excitedly and carefully opened his gift.  
Inside was a diamond studded gold brooch in the shape of two stylised dancers.  
‘Oh gosh Fred, it’s absolutely gorgeous but far too expensive’.  
‘Nothing is too good for you baby’, smiled Fred and it made his heart lift to see how clearly she loved his gift.  
‘See Ginge, it reminded me of us -two dancers who are joined as one. Look you can hardly put a pin between them’, he paused, ‘Just like us’.  
He had no opportunity to say any more as she smothered him with kisses. He felt so happy he almost believed his heart might break. That so beautiful a girl would care about him seemed the most wonderful thing in the world. He’d never had much confidence in his looks but now he felt like the most handsome fellow in the universe. He wrapped his arms around her and told her again how much he loved her.

Later, as they prepared to leave for the theatre Ginger sadly had to remind him this would be the last night they could spend here as her mother would return the next day.  
‘It’ll be difficult Fred but I’m sure we can find a way’.  
‘I’ll fix something for us. We can’t give this up’, he stroked her cheek gently and leaned in to kiss her. A knock at the door interrupted them.  
When Ginger answered she was surprised to see a telegraph boy on the threshold.  
‘Telegram for Miss Ginger Rogers’.  
She opened it with much trepidation, after all telegrams usually meant bad news. She read it through and began to laugh.  
‘What is it Ginge?’  
She grabbed his hand and thrust the telegram towards him. He too began to laugh as he read the words – STAYING ANOTHER WEEK HERE. HOPE OK WITH YOU. LOVE MOM.  
‘Boy are the angels smiling on us’, chortled Fred and taking her in his arms danced her round the room. ‘Another week with you all to myself. Heaven’, he sighed.

That night it seemed as though their relationship had moved imperceptibly to another level. There was no need for any language any more. They just appeared to know all the signs. When Fred bit his bottom lip it meant I need to kiss you. When she stroked the back of his hand he knew where she wanted his hand to be. All these signals didn’t need interpretation, they just knew instinctively how to arouse and satisfy each other. Their used their lips, hands and bodies to achieve everything they required. They were perfect partners, perfect lovers and wildly in love. They spent the night in expressions of mutual satisfaction. It was a swell romance.

When they awoke at around 11 the next day Fred was still feeling amorous. He started to make moves on Ginger who stopped him with, ‘Hold it tiger!’  
‘Why it’s kinda fun’.  
‘Have you forgotten Fred, it’s a three performance day. If you use up all your energy now you’ll never make the evening show’.  
‘ I guess so but I’m willing to give it a try’.  
‘You know as well as I do we’ll both be shattered by the end of the day’.  
‘ Aw Ginge you know I want to’.  
‘I’m happy just to go to sleep in your arms’, she giggled, ‘well maybe just for tonight’.  
‘Oh baby, ok, whatever’.  
He knew she was right but didn’t like to admit it.  
‘ I can still’, and he did it, ‘kiss you’.

Ginger was right. They only had the energy to kiss goodnight before curling up and falling asleep.

The morning was different, however, as they were both refreshed and made love enthusiastically and happily. And as Fred said, ‘Another whole week is paradise. Gosh I’m a lucky guy’.

In the next three days they fell into an easy routine. Lazy mornings snuggling and chattering, lunch at various diners, walks, more cuddles and off to do their shows. Fred was at the stage door every night waiting for his girl and they called in for what now was becoming their usual Italian meal. And afterwards back to Ginger’s apartment that Fred felt was almost home now. Their evenings always ended in the same way – lots of fun, lots of loving and the bliss of falling asleep in each other’s arms.

The following day was their rest day, a Sunday, and Fred had told Ginger that he was going to treat her. He prodded her awake much earlier than usual and told her to dress casual.  
‘ Where are we going Fred?’  
‘Wait and see’

Within the next hour Ginger found herself on the ferry taking them to see the Statue of Liberty.  
‘All the time I’ve been in New York I’ve never been here’.  
‘Well neither have I’, he replied. ‘You see I always said the first time I came here would be with the girl I love. I’ve found her now so here we are’. He took her hands in his own. ‘I’d sure like to kiss you when we get inside’.  
Surprisingly there were few people around so pretty soon the couple were left alone in the viewing gallery.  
‘What a view of New York, Fred’.  
‘There’s only one view I’m interested in’, he whispered into her ear and turned her face towards his. His deep French kiss left her breathless. The intensity of his passion startled her but she was happy to respond in kind.

The next part of his surprise was totally unexpected. The sophisticated man about town threw all caution aside and took Ginger to Coney Island. He beamed when he saw how delighted she was. She sure loved having fun and this was the perfect place. They enjoyed the rides together and Fred was delirious when he won a Cupie Doll for her. Later he bought Coney Island hot dogs for them both. She began to lick the dog in a rather lascivious way. Fred couldn’t take his eyes off what her mouth was doing and he found himself working up a sweat.  
‘For Heaven’s sake Gin, stop doing what you’re doing with that dog’.  
She sucked at the hot dog slowly.  
‘Ginger!’ His imagination was running riot. ‘ If you keep doing that I’ll go berserk’.  
She ran her tongue over the dog then bit down hard on the end of the sausage and swallowed it.  
‘Ouch!’, said Fred.  
She grinned at him, ‘What’s bothering you Fred?’  
‘Oh no nothing’, he said, breathing rather heavily.  
‘Can I help you in any way?’, she said suggestively.  
‘Well ….. ,said Fred  
She answered with a mustard flavoured kiss which he very much appreciated.  
‘This is better than the hot dog’. She said.  
‘Oh yes’, he mumbled, ‘much better’.

Their day ended with a candlelit meal at Sardi’s in a private room where Fred chose to sit alongside her. Not really hungry they both had a light main and a shared desert, though Fred knew by now if he got one mouthful he’d be lucky. The waiter cleared their plates leaving the couple alone. Fred took Ginger’s hand and placed a small box on it.  
‘Another present, golly’.  
‘This is rather special I hope’, he replied, ‘ I’d like you to wear it often and whatever the future may bring the message has sentiments that I’ll feel till the day I die’.  
She opened the box and inside was a rose gold ring studded with rubies. Her eyes, sparkling with tears of joy, saw the message engraved inside the band.  
For my love, forever, Fred.  
‘Oh Fred, I’ll treasure this – forever.  
He placed it on her ring finger.  
‘It may not be a formal marriage but in my heart we’re married for life’.  
‘For life’, she whispered.

Their long day over they came back ‘home’ and Fred surprised and pleased her immensely by sweeping her into his arms and carrying her over the threshold.  
‘My wife’, he said proudly.  
‘My husband’, she sighed, ‘ and this is our honeymoon night’.  
And it was quite a night and boy was it a honey.

Fred let Ginger sleep through the next day. He knew she’d be really tired and he had to chuckle at the thought of last night. Also he loved to watch her whilst she slept. By the time she stirred he was ready with her first coffee of the day. She stretched like a very contented cat and pulled him towards her for her morning kiss. He climbed back into bed alongside her, happy to lie beside her and chat. Today he thought he might broach the subject of their future ambitions.  
‘Do you want to stay in the theatre, Ginge?’  
‘Not sure Fred, I think I’d like to do more movies. I enjoyed making those shorts a while back’.  
‘Hollywood’s crying out for beautiful women and you’d fit that in spades’.  
‘What about you Fred?’  
‘Well to be honest I’d love to do some single work but I’m kinda tied to Delly. Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister but she’s really the only one anyone is interested in’.  
‘You’re selling yourself short Fred. I know you could do anything you put your mind to’.  
‘Maybe you and I could make a movie together one day’.  
‘I can’t imagine anything nicer’.  
‘Whatever you want to do I’d never stand in your way. I want to be with you always but you deserve your dreams to come true’.  
‘All I want right now is you’.  
He pulled her tightly against his body.  
‘We’ve got three more days like this. I don’t know what the future may bring but we’ll always have each other’.  
She kissed him tenderly, ‘For ever’.

Their time in this special world seemed to evaporate very quickly. They tried to pack a lifetime into their few precious moments together and everything became a blur of passion and intimacy. Their final night together was joy tinged with sadness that they couldn’t know if they would capture this time again. But, as Fred said to the love of his life, ‘Wherever we are, whatever we do, we’re always together in our hearts’.  
And Ginger replied. ‘I won’t let you go, we’ll make it work, somehow.

And they did. They not only worked together, they made love together. They had another 50 plus years of being everything to each other. There were all kinds of adventures to go through, but….. that’s another story.


End file.
